Question: What do the following two equations represent? $2x+3y = -2$ $-15x+10y = -4$
Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $2x+3y = -2$ $3y = -2x-2$ $y = -\dfrac{2}{3}x - \dfrac{2}{3}$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-15x+10y = -4$ $10y = 15x-4$ $y = \dfrac{3}{2}x - \dfrac{2}{5}$ The slopes are negative inverses of each other, so the lines are perpendicular.